In telecommunications, rating is an activity that determines the cost of chargeable events, such as a cost of service usage, a telephone call, a text message, a data download, a purchase, and the like. Rating may also be performed with regard to other services, such as radio-monitored toll ways, public transit, and the like. Telecommunication access points, turnstiles, and other access points for chargeable events typically generate usage data, in the form of Usage Detail Records (UDR). Examples of UDRs include Call Detail Records (CDR), Event Detail Records (EDR), and Internet Protocol Detail Records (IPDR). UDRs are sent to, or retrieved by, a data processing system. The data processing system further performs rating of the UDRs and generates invoices comprising charge amounts related to previously rated UDRs.
To date, rating of UDRs and providing rated event data to an invoicing process has been linear in nature. Execution of these processes is optimized for automated processing the UDRs in accordance with the aforementioned sequence of processing steps. On the other hand, when there is a need for a correction of a generated invoice, the correction is as usual performed manually by an operator. Performing of the corrections in this way may compromise the automated processing of the UDRs, since automated processes and user operated process are difficult to combine in a non-contradicting manner.